Shikamaru and Ino's Story!
by Roro01
Summary: This is their story from their wedding onto their family and so on. Please read is short but am adding more chapters soon
1. Chapter 1

Ino watched as guests congratulated Shikamaru and told him how happy they were going to be. No one could see her from her carefully selected hiding spot; after all, it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. The entire leaf village was here to watch her and Shikamaru say their vows. It had been planned for months. Her dress was made of ivory silk, her flowers-white roses- ordered from her family's flower shop of course were wrapped tight in ribbon. Her hair was woven into a tight bun and the bridesmaids were ready. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten all looked amazing in emerald green. Soon her father would walk her down the aisle and she would be, Mrs. Shikamaru Nara. Next thing she knew Sakura popped her round the door to tell her "it's time!"

Shikamaru's vows were beautiful "Ino," he began " I will always love you. I never want to be apart from you and I will never hurt you. You are my one and my only, I love you Ino and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." And then as soon as she said "I do." They kissed and were pronounced man and wife. Now all the guests were cheering and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world, which as she then knew, she was.

The first couple to congratulate her were her parents. Her father gave her a teary-eyed smile "My little Ino, only nineteen and already married, if that boy doesn't take care of you I'll-" "Daddy, he will, we love each other and we always will. Be nice daddy, please. I'm begging you." "Fine. I promise I will but- just tell me and I'll deal with him." Then to himself he sighed, "I liked it better when he snuck out of the window." Ino frowned " I heard that." _Fathers._ Ino's mother just smiled and walked away. _Some party_. Ino was upset and only two people could make her feel better. And since one was crowded by party guests she had to find the other. Sakura. She looked every where until she found Sakura making out at a back table with Sasuke. " Looks like someone better catch the bouquet" She had to smile, catching her usually controlled best friend like this. "Hmm that's right, eh Sasuke, were gonna get married were gonna get married wer- whoops!" Sakura had fallen over a chair and was struggling to get up. " Sakura how much have you had to drink?" She said this to Sakura but it was Sasuke who replied "Enough to get her totally wasted. You know Ino, you look pretty hot, I should of snapped you up while I had the chance." Ino stared at him in shock. They had dated briefly before Ino dumped him. He was with Sakura now and she was crazy about him. AND was right in front of them. But before she could say any of this a familiar voice beat her to it. "Too right Sasuke but I guess the better man won this round." Shikamaru, he was here! She turned to see him with one of his lazy grins, the ones she loved best. "But now, I'm afraid I have to steal my lovely bride away, Ino?" She giggled and nodded. Then he led her to dance.

About a month later Ino was cleaning their bedroom when she felt a sudden twist in her stomach. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran like lightening to the toilet. She vomited up a pink sludge and flushed the toilet and repeated this about ten times in the period of one hour. What the hell? She thought to herself this has never happened before. Then she started to count. Oh my god. The first thing she did was run to the phone and called Hinata. "Hello" answered the deep voice that she knew so well, "Naruto, It's Ino is Hinata there?" he paused and she could tell he was about to reply with some smart comment. "Well geez, every time the phone rings it's for Hinata. I thought you were going to talk to me." "NARUTO JUST PUT ME ONTO HINATA!" "Okay, okay, I'll get her." The next moment Hinata was on the phone "Oh hi Ino, what's up?" Ino paused as she thought how to fraise the following question. "How did you know you were pregnant with Akane before you took the test?" "Oh that's easy, I missed a couple of periods and spewed up ALL over Naruto- I had to throw out his sweater- and then I knew-why? Oh my god! Don't bother answering! What? How? Eep!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ino looked down at her stomach. Surely it couldn't be. She counted again in her head. Then she punched in the number on her phone. "Hello" the voice she loved so much answered. "Hey, Shika, how are you?" she silently cursed herself for not planning out what to say. " I'm good baby, just a little tired. Whats wrong, you sound upset?" Ino knew that she had to say it, then and there. "I'm not upset, I h-have something to tell you." She paused. " Well, I think I'm pregnant." "Oh." Was all he replied. "I thought it would be something more troublesome"'

Now Ino sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair next to Sakura and Hinata. Hinata had bought Akane along and they had all been admiring her looks saying "Aww doesn't she have Hinata'shair" and "how adorable, she has Naruto's eyes!" all day. But now they were waiting for the doctor. _I need to leave soon. _ Ino thought to herself_ some people have other plans!_ Just as she was about to ask the receptionist for the hundredth time where he was a door opened and out walked Inoichi! "Ino?" he asked obviously concerned "what's wrong princess? Did that boy hurt you? I'll kill him! Don't worry princess daddy with fix it." Knowing her father Ino knew he was serious. "No daddy! Don't be like that! Nothing is wrong with me I'm perfectly fine but um ah- _Akane swallowed Hinata's cigarettes_" Hinata looked up, "But I don-ouch!" Ino had kicked her swiftly in the ankle. "Are you sure baby?" Her father was really starting to annoy her now. "I'm _sure_ dad. Besides I would tell you if he had. Now why are _you _here?" Inochi smirked " I was visiting my good friend Dr. Adachi" _Good friend_ "oh. Bye then daddy say hi to mom for me." He just nodded and waved. Then finally he was gone. "Ino Yamanaka?" Ino stood and waved to her friends and walked into a room. _No Shikamaru, __**this**__ is troublesome._

"Oh, Ino tell us already" Sakura had been whining the whole drive. "Sakura please let her figure this out" Hinata had been answering her question the whole ride. "Some people are completely different with these things, I mean when I was pregnant I went around telling so many people even Naruto thought I was annoying" Hinata was blabbering again "but when Tamari had Saiaden. she was quiet about it." Sakura snorted "That was because Sai didn't know he was the father." "Oh, Sakura don't be bitter" this made Sakura mad "I AM NOT BITTER HINATA I AM HAPPY. I AM SO VERY HAPPY AND WANT TO BE THIS WAY FOREVER!" Sasuke had dumped Sakura about a week after Ino's wedding. "What ever you say _**MISS**_ Bitter" "I AM NOT BITTER!!!!" That made Akane cry. This made Ino mad "Bloody hell Billboard Brow you made her cry!" Hinata and Sakura looked at her for a moment and then "Oh my god, your pregnant."

Shikamaru was the most excited father-to-be EVER! He took as much thought into the baby as Ino did with their wedding. Once she told him Shikamaru she was definitely pregnant he went into daddy overload. "I wonder if it's a girl? She would be beautiful, just like her mother. A boy would be … Wow, I'd love a boy. But a girl, What about…" It was driving Ino crazy! But at the same time it was extremely cute. When Ino woke up she found a note beside her bed it said:

Ino,

I had to leave early but I didn't want to be troublesome. I love you baby. We're in this together.

Shika

Every time Ino threw up that day, she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Ino couldn't meet her fathers eyes. Why is he so mad, she wondered, It's not like I'm sixteen. "Daddy, if you try to underst-" "How can I understand! It's horrible. You shouldn't be throwing your life away!" Ino thought about this for a second and then "How old was Mom when she had me?" "Those were different times Ino! Please don't do this to me, first you marry _him_ and now this!" Ino was used to the way he reacted to her husband. "Then, Daddy, I'll always love you but I don't want to be around you anymore." And with that she left.

Shikamaru was lounging on the couch when Ino got home. "How'd it go?" he called out. Ino felt like crying, but thought she better be brave, "Not so well, I told him I didn't want to hang around him anymore". "Oh, he must have found that… troublesome." Ino rolled her eyes at her husbands laziness, his noodle bowl was still on the coffee table exactly where it was when she left- Three hours ago. " I thought you were going to clean up?" "I did, I'm saddened you didn't notice earlier, I did the dishes" he looked around and then saw the bowl sitting right in front of him "except that one" Ino had to laugh, he wasn't used to cleaning _especially_ after himself. "How'd your parents take it?" Ino was always curious to what her in-laws thought, they were so kind to her yet she couldn't shake off the feeling that they wished Shikamaru married Temari instead. Ino shuddered- why did he even go out with _her_- oh god- Ino just realized she sounded like her father. " Great actually, Mom's secretly been knitting since we got married" This made Ino happy, At least the baby will have one set of grandparents.

Ino's stomach was growing. Naruto was the only one who couldn't tell she was pregnant, even though him and Hinata had a daughter- he really is stupid Ino thought. Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura were chatting while Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were cooking a barbeque. "Huh," Ino said to herself "He cooks here but doesn't lift a finger at home-Typical!" Although that wasn't completely true- he had helped heaps since they found out she pregnant. "S-so Ino when are you due?" Neji asked but before Ino could answer Naruto replied "Due for what?" Shikamaru and Neji cracked up laughing, Sakura glared and Hinata turned bright red. Tenten rolled her eyes and said "she's pregnant noodle-head!". "No she's not!" "Actually Iam." Ino felt like slapping him, he was so idiotic. "Really?" he turned and looked at Shikamaru "Dude! Your gonna be a dad! Ohhh your in the daaad club your in the daaaad club your in the daaaad club!" Shikamaru smirked "Really? I had no idea" he winked at Ino, she loved it when he got sarcastic although it was nothing compared to Naruto's little dance. "Believe it! Oh man Shikamaru this will be soo cool we can teach our kids how to be an awesome ninja warrior just like me!" At this point everyone in the room except Naruto cracked up laughing. "Okaay more like you."

Four months later Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Akane were all crammed into a hospital room waiting for Ino be taken away for the birth. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were going to be in the room with her while Shika babysat little Akane. "I hope it's soon" Sakura-as usual- was complaining. "Sakura, your not supposed to rush these things" You'd think Hinata was a veteran mid wife the way she acted over this. Tenten was just painting Ino's nails and mimicking them . Ino for once had to agree with Sakura. Then all of a sudden a nurse came in and an hour later Ino was holding her baby.

When Shikamaru first saw his daughter he had a tear in his eye, "she's beautiful just like her mother." He then thought for a moment. "Blessed with beauty –Emi" _That_ made Ino start crying, My beautiful Emi she thought.

It had been a year since Emi was born and Ino couldn't believe she had lived before her. Emi was ten months younger than Akane and they were so cute together. One blonde and blue eyed while the other had dark hair with blue eyes scarily similar. You'd swear they were sisters. Ino and Shikamaru were in the garden when Ino felt a familiar twist in her stomach. Oh no. Ino thought, Here we go again…


End file.
